


[Podfic] Hollow and Honeycomb

by antistar_e (kaikamahine), sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/pseuds/antistar_e, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several years before Sam was born, a Supreme Court ruling decided that those who carried and visibly expressed a hereditary winged trait could not be mutilated, amputated, or otherwise altered without their consent, nor could they be discriminated against for housing, employment, etc. based on their possession of wings.</p>
<p>The world that Sam grows up in is one that remembers when it had been different. [Wing!fic AU.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hollow and Honeycomb

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hollow and Honeycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876371) by [antistar_e (kaikamahine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/pseuds/antistar_e). 



> Thanks to reena_jenkins for the cover :)

Length: 01:07:33

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Hollow%20and%20Honeycomb.mp3) (62 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Hollow%20and%20Honeycomb.m4b) (29 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
